Fine Again
by Samuel Keller
Summary: For a third helping, our heroes return! The Army base may have rescued them from the urban jungle, but now they face a larger terror, one that could lead them to Samantha.
1. Chapter 1: Time Refugees

**Greetings, my faithful fans! It pleases me that I am still working on this, and still making good ratings! Now, I have plans for a separate trilogy or saga for after Richtofen betrayed the three zombie slayers. That one I am really looking forward to. But I must finish this first!**

Richtofen was not an impatient man.

As part of his Waffen SS training, he had been required to sit in a room for 72 hours. No outside contact, and only one candle. He had to eat 500 calories a day and only the slightest amount of water. He had passed with flying colors.

But the trip inside the American truck was unbearable. The drivers were not responding, and there were nod windows in the van.

By then Nikolai and Dempsey were long out and even Takeo was asleep, but Richtofen refused sleep. He did not trust anyone because of his Nazi background. They were unaware of this fact, but regardless, he grew nervous.

The truck stopped and Takeo sat up. Obviously he was not really sleeping.

"Are we there?" he asked Richtofen.

Richtofen shrugged. "I have no clue."

The door opened and a blinding light came through. Richtofen and Takeo blocked the light with there forearms and tried to shield it so they could see.

Several men in uniform hung just outside the door's range. Four of them held assault rifles aimed at the group. The fifth was a tall man with four stars on his shoulder.

"Good evening gentlemen" said the man with the four stars. "I am General Swanson."

Richtofen stood up and showed his hands to indicate he was unarmed. Takeo did the same and the general continued.

"Now, I believe I can speak for everyone here, by asking: Who the hell are you?"

Richtofen gulped down a lump he just got in his throat. "I am Rick. I am a doctor. My Asian friend here is Jack, and the others are Nick and Tony."

One soldier whispered something into the general's ear and he nodded. "It seems my men have overheard something different. One of you is Nikolai, and the other is Dempsey? I said that right, right?"

Richtofen smiled. "Yes General. Nick here is a Russian immigrant, and Tony's middle name is Dempsey."

The general shrugged. "Whatever." He lit a cigar and ordered, "Get these men some bunks and grub. Dismissed."

They were lead to their room by an entire unit. They had awoken Dempsey and Nikolai and tried to shake off their grogginess. Dempsey was wincing because of the pain in his stomach, but he refused painkillers.

"The only pain I need killing is you damn docs" stated Dempsey to a particularly pesky nurse.

They stopped at the door and one soldier opened it. Inside was what could only be described as a simple room. A pair of two bunk-beds hung at left and right and a single table was positioned in between them.

"Bridal suite" muttered Nikolai.

They were literally shoved in and the door banged and locked.

"Comforting" Takeo commented rolling his eyes.

Dempsey sat on the lower left bunk. "This is bull" he said twiddling his thumbs. "We've fought more zombies then anyone here combined and we still get treated like civies."

"Because ve must act like civilians American" defended Richtofen. "Ve cannot let it be known ve are military. If zhey find zhat out, zhey'll start asking questions. Get enough questions, and we'll be, well,…ah hell I don't even know. But we cannot reveal it."

"What's the big deal anyway?" asked Nikolai drinking his vodka.

Richtofen rolled his eyes. "Idioten. It is obvious ve are not in our time. I doubt it is even 1960."

"Your proof?" Takeo inquired lying on his bunk.

"All zhose things ze soldiers had vere years ahead of vhat ve have" said Richtofen. "It iz obvious! Let me prove it!"

He walked over to a wall calendar and read the date.

"October 5, 2012." He paused and yelled, "2012!"

They were all shocked. That was more the half a century from 1945.

"We are in the 3rd millennium!" exclaimed Takeo.

Richtofen nodded. "Ja. And zhat means ve must be extra careful. No mentioning of any of dis."

"So we are gonna have to act like damn civies?" asked Dempsey annoyed.

"Ja."

**A little short, but still a good start point. More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Long lost friend

**Prepare for a surprise!**

The night at the evac point was torture. Complete isolation with no one but the four of them. They slept in shifts, because by then they were all nervous.

After almost ten hours, the general stopped by. He smiled at them and said, "Well gentlemen, I would like an answer to my question."

They all looked at each other. Depending on the question, they'd either answer or kill the general. Both seemed like good options.

"Who are you?"

Richtofen sighed. He debated explaining it to general, but he was not sure it was a wise idea. Then he replied, "General, I vill answer you, but first you must promise me something."

"And that is?"

"To not kill us vhen I'm done."

The general agreed and Richtofen began the story. He told him about Shi No Numa and Der Riese. He told him how they got to the year 1960 via teleporter and about Kino Der Toten. He described the Russian Cosmodrome and the vacant room. He then talked about Shangri-La and the carnival. Finally, he described Carson City and their true identities.

The general cleared his throat. "That's quite an interesting story."

"It's the real story" defended Richtofen.

"But I think it's a load of bull."

Richtofen sighed and pulled out a square piece of cloth. It was his Nazi arm band, and Richtofen showed it to the general.

The general stared at it in wonder and saw that it was no replica. It was the real standard issue Nazi arm band.

"Believe me now?" asked Richtofen putting it back into his pocket.

The general lit a cigar and stated, "To be honest, I have no idea how to react. This sort of thing was never covered in a field manual."

He took a long drag on the Cuban and announced. "You can stay, but expect some odd glances. I tell me men everything, even the civies."

Richtofen nodded and responded, "Zhank you General. But leave out ze bit about me being a Nazi. You might be at peace with the Axis, but I still detect hatred to Nazi Germany."

"Fair enough" said the general getting up. "Go to the cafeteria. Just follow the signs."

They reached the cafeteria and saw it was bustling with soldiers and civilians.

"Lot of pretty women here" muttered Dempsey.

"Not too many would date a man who's 70 years old" joked Nikolai.

Dempsey laughed, then winced. The stitches still hurt.

"Let's get some food" said Nikolai rubbing his hands.

In about five minutes, they had all picked up something. Dempsey grabbed ribs and broccoli, Richtofen got a Reuben sandwich, and Takeo snatched some fish and rice. Nikolai's looked nothing less then an explosion on a plate.

"What in the hell did you get?" Dempsey asked when the Russian sat down.

"Two hot dogs, three apples, two muffins, a bunch of cucumber, a cup of Jell-O, a bag of Fritos, two cups of Kool-Aid, and five fried eggs."

"Holy crap" muttered Dempsey. "You think you can eat all that?"

"Hell ya!" exclaimed Nikolai. "I am 200 pounds of pure Russian! I could eat twice this and kick any of your asses."

"I doubt it" Takeo commented picking up a chunk of fish.

"Fuck you Jap" snapped Nikolai. "I am trying to enjoy my mid-day meal."

"It's called lunch you Cocksack."

"It's Cossack, and you know it!"

Takeo smiled and kept eating.

Nikolai pouted and bit into an apple.

"Can we sit here?"

The four looked up and saw four people with lunch trays standing nearby. One was an elderly man in a faded green Army uniform. The second was a guy wearing a leather jacket and jeans. The third was a woman wearing a red blouse and slacks. The fourth was a middle-age man wearing a torn tuxedo and a fedora.

"Sure" replied Dempsey.

The elderly man sat down and extended a hand. "Bryan."

Dempsey shook it firmly. "Dempsey."

"Ah, so you're the crazies" said Bryan smiling.

"Yep, that's us" Nikolai responded biting a Frito.

"Is it true?" the guy in the leather jacket asked.

"Bet your ass it is" answered Dempsey.

The jacket guy shook his head. "1945, Holy crap. So you're time travelers?"

"Something like zhat" Richtofen stated.

The man with the fedora perked up. "Did you use a teleporter?"

Richtofen looked at him sideways. "Ja. How did you know?"

The man shrunk back. "Just a guess."

Bryan laughed. "Pay no attention to Adam. He's a little odd. Good shot though."

Adam just sipped a Coke.

The woman playfully punched his shoulder. "Ya, Adam's a good shot. When he's not drawing on the walls."

"On ze valls?" Richtofen inquired curiously.

The woman nodded. "Ya. He draws stuff. Looks like blueprints to something. He calls it his 'invention'."

At this Adam stood up and walked away. He looked like he was sick to his stomach.

"What's with him?" asked Dempsey."

"He's nervous around people" stated the woman. "It took his two hours to tell us his name."

Richtofen watched Adam as he walked out of the cafeteria. Something about him seemed familiar.

"I need to use ze restroom" Richtofen said getting up. He walked out of the cafeteria and followed Adam down the hall. Adam came to the men's restroom and walked inside.

Richtofen waited a minute and went in.

The first thing Richtofen noticed was Adam was sitting on the floor. The second was he was drawing on the walls with a piece of chalk. He was drawing pictures of some kind. It looked familiar, but Richtofen couldn't place it.

Adam seemed to be mumbling to himself. It didn't sound like English, something deeper and more complex.

Adam turned and saw Richtofen standing there. He threw himself over the drawing and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a piss" replied Richtofen. "Zhat's a very nice drawing."

"Go away German" Adam threatened.

"Why don't you tell me vho you really are?"

Adam looked trapped. He was looking around for an angle of escape. Richtofen noticed this and smiled. "Try it Adam. I dare you."

Suddenly, Adam began drawing rapid fire on the wall. It was incredibly fast, and in five seconds he was done.

"Why does that look familiar?" thought Richtofen.

Adam stood in front of the drawing and muttered a word. Richtofen grew tied of this bullshit and took a step forward.

Adam whirled around with a double barrel shotgun in hand. Richtofen smacked it aside and punched Adam in the face. It broke his nose and Adam let go of the gun.

Richtofen grabbed the shotgun and aimed it at Adam. "Now, tell me vho you are" he ordered.

Adam smiled, even though he was bleeding from the face.

"My name is Gersch."

**Oh yes I did! I brought in Gersch!**


	3. Chapter 3: Business

Richtofen was so surprised he almost dropped the gun. To believe the man he had saved so long ago had tried to kill him.

"You're Gersch?" Richtofen inquired aiming the gun.

"Yes" confirmed Adam, or Gersch. "I am him."

Richtofen studied his appearance. "You are not vhat I expected."

Gersch laughed. "Most people say that."

Richtofen pointed at the drawing. "Vhat iz zhat?"

"My device" Gersch replied. "I've been trying to remake it, but I lost the plans. All I have is up here" he pointed at his head. "And believe me, it's pretty fucked up."

Richtofen smiled. Gersch was more similar to him then he thought.

"Vhat happened?" asked Richtofen putting down the gun.

"Once you freed me, I was able to reactivate my teleporter" Gersch stated wiping his bloody nose. "That also caused you to teleport, but to a separate location. Siberia I believe. Now, I teleported to Las Vegas."

Richtofen chuckled. He had heard of the casino town in America.

"From there I met those three, Bryan, Roger, and Sidney. We were unarmed, but I was able to do my little trick here."

He pointed at the outline on the wall. "I figured out how to do this by the time I was trapped in my own mechanism. It works everywhere, as long as Samantha is in the MDT."

Richtofen raised an eyebrow. "You know of Maxis, and ze MDT?"

"Of course" replied Gersch. "I visited it."

Richtofen almost passed out. Germany's greatest secret, exposed.

'How much do you know?" Richtofen asked quietly pulling out his Luger.

Gersch noticed this and raised the chalk. "Try to shoot me, and I'll have weapons out before I even get hit."

Richtofen put the pistol away. He knew Gersch could just get another shotgun from where he was.

"Besides, why would I tell the Americans?" inquired Gersch. "I did illegal research doing a Cold War. I have as much to lose as you."

Richtofen nodded. It was true.

"As it turns out, the MDT is a reality manipulation device. It has reprogrammed the world to Samantha's mindset. She takes this like a game. All to kill you."

Richtofen growled. He was tempted to beat Gersch until he found out what he knew, but that'd be rude.

"She told me she did this to kill you and those three friends of yours. All the other deaths have been accidental."

"She is a whore, demanding entertainment for her sick mind" Richtofen snapped.

"I can't deny that" defended Gersch. "I do not know how to stop her."

"I do" said Richtofen smiling.

"How?"

Richtofen looked around to make sure no one was around, then he pulled out the Vril Generator and the Focusing Stone.

Gersch stared at the objects in wonder. "They are alien."

"Correct" Richtofen confirmed. "I do not know where they're from, but these will stop her."

"Please explain" requested Gersch.

"Gladly." 

"So Roger" Dempsey asked sipping a Coke. "Where did you come from?"

"Vegas" Roger answered smiling. "I was there on official gambling business."

"On leave" stated Bryan.

"Honeymoon" said Sidney sadly.

"Oh damn" Dempsey replied sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"I got over it" stated Sidney drinking a cup of coffee. "He's dead, nothing I can do about it."

"Not a bad philosophy" commented Takeo.

Sidney smiled. "Thank you."

Nikolai looked at the two and asked, "Why don't you two get married? You're giving each other looks that me want to vomit."

Takeo smacked him on the side of the head. "Katabare."

"Your mother" replied Nikolai.

"Ease up" ordered Bryan. "I ain't in the mood to get in an argument.

Nikolai shrugged and drank down a cup of Kool-Aid.

"What'd you do when the freakbags came?" Dempsey inquired.

"The what?" said Roger curiously.

"The zombies."

"Oh, well by then we were running and gunning. Bryan had a double barrel, I had a fire ax, and Sidney had a machete. Then we met Adam."

Bryan stepped in. "Adam was odd to begin with. He didn't talk much, and kept glancing every which way. But then he found some cool guns."

"Like what?"

"A freaking AK-47 for one. Not to mention a SPAS-12, a M-16, a FAMAS, and a bunch of others. I don't know how he did it, but I'm glad he did."

Dempsey took this in surprised. This Adam was an odd character.

"He's also a good shot. I saw him take out a zombie from 50 yards with a pistol."

"Nice" complimented Dempsey.

"Fifty more like that, and he'll still be 200 behind me!" declared Nikolai.

"Are you always angry?" Roger asked annoyed.

"Drunk too" Nikolai said biting into a fried egg.

"You're annoying" Sidney stated plainly.

"And you're a bitch. Glad we had this conversation."

Sidney smached him so hard he dropped the egg. He rubbed his head and muttered, "Damn. Just like 3rd wife. But more attractive."

Sidney smiled.

Bryan continued the story: "After that we got in contact with the Army. They evac'd us and now we're here, sitting on our asses. They took out guns too."

"Same" Dempsey agreed. "Most of that shit was unique too. Only worked with us."

"Interesting" muttered Bryan. "Were they locked?"

'Something like that."

"Good. These faggots here look like they wouldn't know which end to shoot."

"The same can be said for Nikolai" commented Takeo.

"Jap, I will break my size ten boot off in your size three ass" Nikolai threatened.

"You can barely lift your legs to walk Cocksack."

"I'll use yours then."

Gersch smiled. "That's a brilliant plan."

"Thank you" Richtofen said examining the Vril Generator. "But that information about Der Renegat vas even more interesting."

"Yes indeed. Who knew your agents in Paris discovered another artifact. Odd."

"Indeed."

Gersch bowed and stated, "Now, I must be returning to my comrades. I suggest you should do the same."

Richtofen bowed as well. "I hope to see you again Gersch."

As Richtofen walked out of the room, he whispered to himself, "If you do, it will be too late."

**Nice way to end, suspicious right? Anyway, I'll keep updating.**


	4. Chapter 4: Turn of events

**Now that I've warmed up the waters, let's turn it red hot!**

Richtofen laid down on his bunk, trying his best to sleep. Not much came to him. His mind refused to rest.

Nikolai had left twenty minutes earlier for his midnight snack. Chances are he would have to sneak something from the kitchen. Takeo had gone up to the roof for some reason. He said he wanted to paint the stars. Odd behavior, but Richtofen didn't judge.

Richtofen sighed and sipped his canteen of cherry cocktail. He had managed to save some from Carson City and was really glad he did so.

Nikolai

Nikolai crouched low on the cold floor, crawling towards the kitchen. If he had been careless, he could've stuffed his face and left, but he had to careful. One wrong move, and he'd be in the stockades. Not as severe as a shooting, but still unpleasant.

He reached the door and checked the hinges. Shiny new.

He opened the door slowly and crept inside. Where was that fridge?

Nikolai felt a handle and checked the thing it connected to. Cold steel.

He opened it and was bathed with a golden light. There were rows of food, all of them cold, but he didn't care.

"Thank you Uncle Sam" Nikolai muttered grabbing some goods.

In ten minutes he had eaten half a turkey, a quarter of a pound of roast beef, a head of lettuce, two bananas, and a loaf of bread. He was about to dig into some pudding cups when he heard the cafeteria door open.

Immediately he swept away all evidence that he had ever been there. He swallowed the crumbs and placed all the trash into the bin. As a precaution, he grabbed a skillet and crept into the open pantry. If the curious visitor came too close, he'd get a chunk of iron to the face.

The footsteps grew louder, and Nikolai readied the skillet.

The man stopped inside the doorway and Nikolai crept low, skillet gripped tight. The man walked inside and Nikolai stood, confident in the darkness concealing him.

The man grabbed him by the shoulders. Nikolai was so surprised he couldn't react. Then he head butted the man as hard as he could.

The man groaned in pain and let go. Nikolai raised the skillet and swung. It connected with the man's jaw and sent the man to the floor.

Nikolai pulled out his flashlight and flicked it on. He saw a flash of grey and the light was cut in half.

"Takeo?" he asked confused.

"Nikolai?" the man returned.

"A light flicked on and the two recognized each other.

"What are you doing here?" Takeo inquired.

"Midnight snack" stated Nikolai.

"You fat Cocksack."

"Cossack! It's Cossack Jap!"

Takeo shook his head. "Whatever. Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the cafeteria and Nikolai asked, "Why were you out here?"

"Painting the night sky" answered Takeo. "At least, I wanted to until I realized the cloud cover ruined it."

The conversation was interrupted by an explosion. They both instinctively pulled out their pistols and crouched down.

"What the dick is going on" asked Nikolai.

"No clue" responded Takeo.

Emergency lights came on and gave the hallway glow an eerie orange.

They ran down the hall and came to the barracks. A large chunk of debris blocked the rest of the hall and Takeo felt it.

"Solid steel and concrete. Nothing is getting through this short of C4."

"That's where the others are" Nikolai said saddened.

"I hate it when you're right" muttered Takeo.

They looked down the hall and saw one door was open. Takeo walked inside and found the derelict Quick Revive machine.

"Oh no" he whispered.

Nikolai came in and yelled, "God damn it!"

Richtofen smacked the Mule Kick machine.

"Zhat bitch Samantha has us under her thumb again American."

"No shit" replied Dempsey. "It's pretty obvious."

"Don't be a dumbass" Richtofen said glaring at him. "Ve have to move."

They ran back into the hallway and Dempsey snagged the M14.

"I'm gonna put 'em back in the dirt, one head at a time" muttered Dempsey.

Nikolai bought the Olympia and snapped the chamber shut. "If I had a shotgun for every ex-wife I killed, I'd have like, uh, fuck it I failed math."

Takeo looked down the hall and stated, "The only way is back."

"The cafeteria?" Nikolai inquired.

"Yes" confirmed Takeo.

"Let's go" Nikolai declared. "I'll lead."

Dempsey smashed open the door and stepped inside. It appeared to be an office wing.

"It's like a replay from last time" muttered Dempsey.

The wind was similar to any office, with meeting rooms and cubicles. Richtofen walked over to a small chalk outline and said, "Buy."

A small SMG fell into his hands. A PM63. He flicked back the slide and said quickly, "This gun is my favorite. I cannot express how much I like its light weight and high rate of fire."

"Say that three times fast" commented Dempsey.

Nikolai opened the cafeteria door and walked inside. The cafeteria looked no different, except for the windows. The kitchen door was barricaded and multiple vents in the ceiling had blown out.

"This is not good" muttered Nikolai.

A loud groan went and Nikolai raised the Olympia. "Come and get some zombastards."

Richtofen popped out his empty mag and slammed in a fresh one.

"Vatch your own ass American!"

Dempsey turned and nailed a headshot. "Gun-packin, bitch smackin Marine at your service!"

Richtofen sliced with his Hitler Youth Knife and yelled, "I dissect your neck!"

**And that's just the beginning!**


	5. Chapter 5: Takilla

**Now that the action has started, let's get going!**

Takeo purchased the MPL and said, "Little gun of honorable proportions!"

"That line sucked so bad I can't even put it in words" replied Nikolai carrying his Olympia.

"Shut up Russian pig" snapped Takeo. 

Richtofen slid in another mag and stated, "Shall ve go American? Or are you too scared to continue?"

"Jerry, I'll smack you so hard you'll turn into sauerkraut."

"Oh, make fun of my heritage eh? I'll whoop you so bad you'll be put into an apple pie!" 

Nikolai pushed open the door on the other side of the cafeteria and walked through. Another blank hallway.

"Any idea where you are going?" asked Takeo behind him.

"No, but I go with a shotgun in hand and vodka in my belly" Nikolai responded.

Takeo rolled his eyes, "Great." 

Dempsey broke down another door (Something he was getting really good at) and stepped in. At the end of the hallway was an open door with a sign over it.

Dempsey read the sign and grinned ear to ear. "This is completely awesome."

Nikolai walked down the hallway and ordered, "Stop!"

A long train of zombies was pouring form the end of the hall. Nikolai raised the Olympia and fired. The buckshot tore through the crowd and Nikolai yelled, "Even drunk I can shoot off your face!"

Takeo joined him and fired the MPL. "Your head is like your honor. NO MORE!"

"Yet again, sucky line" muttered Nikolai.

The two walked inside the armory and stared in wonder. Weapons adorned the walls like posters in a classroom. M4's, AK's, M16's, SCAR's, you name it, it was there.

"I've died and gone to Georgia!" Dempsey yelled grabbing a M4. He cocked back the hammer and checked the mag. Completely empty.

"Dick" he said throwing it aside.

Eventually, they found all the guns were empty. Silent as a grave.

"Dis is bullshit" stated Richtofen.

"I couldn't agree more Kraut."

Dempsey walked over to a chalk outline and said, "Buy."

A MP5K dropped down and Dempsey caught it. "Pure chaos in the palms of my hands. URA."

Nikolai stopped in front of the door, reading the sign.

"Something wrong Cossack?" asked Takeo.

"This is the sick bay" stated Nikolai.

Takeo studied the sign. Sure enough, written in large black letters was Sick Bay.

"Oh crap" muttered Takeo.

Nikolai raised the Olympia and ordered, "Watch my back."

They opened the door and checked inside. It was a dirty yellow, and beds strewn with bodies were everywhere.

"This place smells like piss" complained Nikolai.

"Shut up and move" responded Takeo.

They walked inside and Nikolai noticed a chalk outline. He went over to it and said, "Buy."

A large SMG fell into his hands. An AK74u.

"Russian pride and joy right here" he said holding the gun.

Dempsey broke down his third door of the day and stepped out onto the gun range. The interior was dark and depressing, and the outdoors matched it. Clouds covered the sky and no light broke through.

"This is cock-block weather" commented Dempsey.

"No doubt" agreed Richtofen.

The gun range was filled with bullet casings and empty guns. A PhD Flopper machine was positioned next to the door and a chalk outline hung out down range.

Richtofen reached it and bought the weapon. A MP40 fell into his eager hands.

"Time for a smorgasbord of death!" he shouted to the incoming zombies.

Takeo examined the bodies on the beds curiously. Most were zombies and had decayed sufficiently. These were ended with a quick katana to the neck. There was one though that displayed off qualities.

It looked like a fresh body. It still had eyes and all appendages. No glow emitted from its iris nor did it make a sound. It was completely unnoticeable.

Takeo got closer to it and it gurgled slightly. The samurai gripped his katana and poked it. It growled and began expanding.

Takeo backed up and the thing's chest swelled to basketball proportions. After it reached the size of a beach ball, it blew up.

Takeo nearly vomited at the sight of it. Spewing its guts around the room. He had seen some disgusting thins, but this earned a spot on the list.

"What the hell was that?" asked Nikolai. He was on the staircase trying to open the door.

"Nothing" responded Takeo.

Takeo heard a metal door sliding and Nikolai said, "Now we can go."

Dempsey reloaded the MP5K and declared, "You motherfuckers can't even beat the worms! How do you expect to beat me?"

Richtofen popped a headshot and exclaimed, "Ze blood covers my skin! Delicious!"

Dempsey threw a grenade and made several crawlers. He knifed one to death and said, "I just saved everyone's knees! I'm a hero!"

They got upstairs and Nikolai muttered, "The morgue."

The room was stainless steel and chrome abound. Blood was slick on the floor and Nikolai grimaced. "This place looks like my home after a Sunday meeting with my wives."

Takeo shook his head. "I would pity you Cossack, but that requires compassion."

Nikolai gave him a Greek insult and walked deeper inside. On the left was a large vending machine.

"Cool, new do-hickey!" exclaimed Nikolai. He ran over to it and examined it. It was a light orange color and shaped like Stamin-up. On the sign was a bullet shattering a wall. On the circle was written: TaKilla.

"TaKilla, eh?" asked Nikolai. "It's funny. We first had the cocktail, then the original spirit. How odd."

"You think way too much about alcohol" stated Takeo.

"I'm Russian, what else do we think of?"

**True Nikolai. Very true.**


	6. Chapter 6: Case of Booze

**Once again, I have returned!**

Dempsey slid open the gate and said, "Doc, you seeing this?"

They had reached the far side of the gun range and made it to the gate. On the other side of the gate was a runway.

"This is cool" muttered Dempsey walking around. He felt an F-15 jet and stated, "This baby's made of aluminum. Not steel. Awesome."

"Tis an interesting plane" admitted Richtofen. "But ve have no time. Let's go."

They walked deeper on the runway and came to a large roll down door. It spanned thirty feet long and two stories high.

"What they keeping here?" asked Dempsey curiously. He grabbed a large handle and pulled it up. Light poured out from inside and Dempsey could see that the room was filled vehicles. Mostly Jeeps and Hummers.

Richtofen smiled. He had an idea.

"American, ve have found our vay out."

Nikolai examined the door inside the morgue and pulled out the Olympia. "Cover your eyes Jap" he warned. "Shrapnel does not feel good."

Takeo obliged and Nikolai took off the hinges. The door fell with a loud boom on the metal catwalk.

"Ah another staircase of death" muttered Takeo.

"Just like Kino" agreed Nikolai.

Richtofen examined the least damaged Jeep and stated, "Dis vill do."

Dempsey looked at him sideways. The truck was missing two tires, had no oil or gas, and half a steering wheel.

"You're sure you can fix this?" inquired Dempsey.

'Of course. I've designed teleporters. Dis is child's play."

Dempsey shrugged. "Go ahead Doc."

Nikolai walked down the catwalk cautiously, anticipating anything.

Takeo took a simpler route. He jumped over the side and landed ten feet below. "Hurry up inu."

Nikolai growled and ran down to the bottom.

Takeo saw a large chalk outline and went over to it. He bought the weapon and pumped the action.

"If victory is to be assured, a shotgun must be utilized."

Richtofen flipped the latch on the box and watched it do its usual cycle. Any day now.

It stopped on a SPAS-12 and he laughed madly. "More buckshot for ze children!" he said giddy with excitement.

"You really are messed up" stated Dempsey activating the box. A China Lake popped out and Dempsey grabbed it.

"Blowing shit up and killing zombies. Two of my favorite things."

Nikolai walked down the alley and saw they had arrived at a large runway.

"I hate planes" complained Nikolai.

"Shut up and move" ordered Takeo.

They got deeper into the place and Nikolai saw a large vehicle bay with the door open. Inside were dozens of cars and trucks and two of his fellow comrades.

"Thank God" muttered Nikolai.

Nikolai walked inside the vehicle bay and punched Dempsey on the shoulder. "What's up?"

Dempsey turned. "Not much. Doc thinks he can fix up this Jeep to get us out of here."

Nikolai studied the wreck. "I may be drunk, but that looks like complete shit."

"Zhank you Nikolai" grumbled Richtofen.

Takeo didn't bother with the formalities. He went straight to the box and activated it. Then it settled on the best thing in the box.

"Little gun, HUGE honor!" he yelled grabbing the Ray Gun.

Nikolai stared at him in shock. "You lucky Jap asshole! Step aside!"

He pushed Takeo out of the way and flipped the latch on the box. It settled on a HS-10 and he said, "12 gauge death! Just like first wife!"

Richtofen resumed his process and ordered, "Ok, I need you all to get me some things. I need some tires first. I vill be vorking on ze engine now."

Dempsey nodded and grabbed a tire iron. He walked over to another Jeep and began taking off the wheels.

After about two minutes, their Jeep had wheels.

"Good. Now get me a can of oil and a filter."

"Why don't you just ask for my right arm?" complained Dempsey.

"Just get moving American" replied Richtofen.

Dempsey turned and saw a long trail of zombies was closing in.

"I think you mean get shooting Doc" said Dempsey firing the China Lake. It blew apart the crowd and Dempsey shouted, "Takman! Give Richtofen some space! Me and you will distract the freakbags! Nikolai, protect Doc!"

"Got it" responded Nikolai hefting the HS-10.

Takeo and Dempsey ran out of the vehicle bay and fired their weapons of war.

"With my ancestor's hand you die!" declared Takeo.

"You really are a good shot Takeo. Despite having no personality whatsoever" complimented Dempsey.

Nikolai ran deeper into the vehicle bay and grabbed a can of oil. He had to find a filter.

He turned and saw a large grey switch. He smiled. Who cared about some dumb filter?

Richtofen waited impatiently for the Russian. He had been gone for almost three minutes.

Nikolai stepped into the visible spectrum with a large bag. "I have good news, and I have better news" he told Richtofen.

"Vhat's ze good news?" asked Richtofen.

"I got the stuff" he answered putting down the oil and fitler.

"And ze better news?"

Nikolai pulled out a bottle of orange liquid. "I got us all some Juggernog."

Dempsey and Takeo were running around the runway, distracting the zombies so Richtofen could work.

"I hate that Kraut" muttered Dempsey firing his China Lake.

"I dislike him as well" agreed Takeo.

"I swear you two were friends once" commented Dempsey.

"We were" responded Takeo. "Until the visions started."

Dempsey knew what he was talking about. He had the same thing. His memory was slowly returning to him.

"I will kill Richtofen, for what he has done" stated Takeo.

**Whoa. Pretty deep aye?**


	7. Chapter 7: New Toy

**Time for the next new gun!**

Richtofen took out the engine belt and ran back to the Jeep. He had decided to understate the circumstances the Jeep was in. In reality, multiple parts were broken or missing altogether.

Richtofen carefully slipped on the belt and snapped it in place. A little worn, but it will do.

Nikolai had tossed Dempsey and Takeo a bottle of Juggernog to help the fight the zombies. Nikolai had to shoot the occasional zombie, but that was all.

Nikolai reloaded the HS-10 and asked, "How's it going Doc?"

Richtofen frowned. The Jeep was far from driving away.

"Not vell Nikolai. I need antifreeze, viper fluid, two sparkplugs, and a new fuel injector."

"Short list" muttered Nikolai.

"Ja, but an important one." Richtofen thought for a moment and said, "Guard my back vhile I finds some materials."

Dempsey bought a bottle of purple fluid and drank it down. Nausea seized him and he stated, "I feel like my air turned into water. Ugh."

Takeo did the same and had a similar reaction. "I concur American. It is truly horrible."

They had decided to do a run for some perks while the crawler was alive. So far they had only gotten PhD Flopper.

Takeo looked up and noticed a large grey aura. It hovered over a large building and Takeo inquired, "Did you come from that building?"  
>"Nope" replied Dempsey. "We came through the other."<p>

Takeo walked over to the building and came to a door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Move aside Takman" warned Dempsey raising the China Lake. Takeo nodded and walked to a safe distance (About three feet).

Dempsey fired the grenade launcher and destroyed the door. It sailed inward and crashed onto the floor.

"Badass" muttered Dempsey. He walked inside and saw it was a power room. Generators lined the walls and floor with their square shapes and chrome exteriors. And in the center of this was the Pack-a-Punch machine.

"Holy duck fuck!" shouted Dempsey running to it. He placed in the China Lake and rubbed his hands. "I'm going to kill so many."

The China Beach popped out and he laughed.

"You hear that freakbags? You're gonna die! Ha ha!"

Takeo came in and inserted the Ray Gun. "May this annoying machine bless my weapon."

The Porter's X2 Ray Gun came out and Takeo snatched it. "Buck Rogers, has nothing on this."

Dempsey laughed so hard he almost collapsed. "That's awesome" he stated between the chuckles.

Then the Pack-a-Punch machine disappeared.

"Dick" muttered Dempsey.

Richtofen pulled, but his arm was stuck. Not good.

"Stupid little piece of…" he growled adjusting his arm. He finally freed his limb and looked at his prize. One fuel injector.

He walked back to the Jeep and began adding the part into the engine.

Nikolai was standing right beside him when a flash of light overtook them both.

"The light, it burns!" yelled the drunk falling to the ground.

Richtofen rolled his eyes and picked him up. "Get a hold of yourself Cossack."

Nikolai got up and looked around. Nothing had changed, except the Pack-a-Punch machine had appeared in the bay.

"Sweet shit!" Nikolai shouted inserting the HS-10. He waited a few moments, then out came the Typhoid and Mary.

"Women on my left, and women on my right. I like" he said hefting the two shotguns.

Richtofen put in the SPAS-12 and rubbed his hands. "Dis vill be so much fun."

He grabbed the SPAZ-24 and laughed. "Ve are going to need more body bags!"

Then it disappeared

"Little bitch" muttered Nikolai kicking the air.

Dempsey fired the China Beach and blew apart the crowd. The crawler had died and they were getting surrounded.

"Get off the range!" he exclaimed running onto the runway.

Takeo reloaded the Porter's X2 and threw a grenade. The small explosive tore the crowd to shreds and Takeo yelled, "Kneel to your master!"

Takeo backed up and joined Dempsey. The Marine reloaded the China Beach and fired again.

"Hey zombie! You ain't that good!"

Takeo whirled the Porter's X2 and fired it full auto. "First samurai, then soldier, now Space Cowboy!"

Richtofen bought a bottle of milkshake and drank it down. It was very sweet and clung to the roof of his mouth.

"So good and sticky ja' he said throwing the bottle aside.

Nikolai got the same and gulped it with vodka.

"Now that I shoot faster, maybe I'll have time for drink between kills, no?"

Takeo slashed his katana and dropped a zombie. More were closing and Takeo felt surrounded. "Swarming a samurai? Not recommended."

Dempsey fired the China Beach and quickly reloaded. Any moment now they'd be swarmed, then Doc and Nikolai. Then Dempsey saw the two power ups.

'Everything must go!" he yelled grabbing the skull and tag.

Nikolai quickly ran over to the newly spawned box inside the cafeteria and activated it. After a brief course, he got the ballistic knives.

"Drunk slasher coming through!" he warned raising the knives.

Richtofen flipped open the box and watched it settle on a new weapon. It looked like the crossbow, but bigger. A large mechanical device was hooked up to the top and multicolored arrows were clipped to the side.

"New toy for the bad boy! Heh heh, I'm a poet, and I didn't know it!"

Dempsey threw a grenade and ran to the box. He activated it and waited for his weapon.

"Come on babe. I got a pocket full of dollars and I'm itching for love."

A Galil came out and he took it. "If the laws of nature allowed it, I would bear this gun's children."

Takeo turned on the box and got a Dragunov. "With a steady hand and quick eye, you will all die!" he exclaimed hefting the sniper rifle.

**The secrets will be revealed! Eventually...**


	8. Chapter 8: Good Bear Hunting

**Get ready for the new gun!**

Nikolai backed up and slashed with his ballistic knives. Now they were getting cornered.

"I cannot die! I haven't finished my vodka!"

Richtofen pulled out the new weapon and yelled, "Fuck it!"

He fired the thing and the bolt sailed through the air. It changed color from red to blue to green. It settled on a yellow and landed in a crowd. It exploded in a wave of lightning and spread outwards.

"I love it!" said Richtofen cuddling the weapon. He noticed a code on the side and read it. Novabow.

* * *

><p>Takeo whirled around and quick-scoped a zombie in the head. Or technically two, since the round kept going.<p>

"360 quick scope! I like it!" Dempsey said firing the Galil.

Takeo reloaded the Dragunov and fired rapid fire in the crowd. All headshots.

"If your left eye causes you to sin, I'll blow it out of your head!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Richtofen and Nikolai ran into the sick bay and they both fired behind the,<p>

"Ze Russian and ze German! Vhat a team!" Richtofen shouted firing the SPAZ-24.

"Nice headshot Richtofen. You may sniff my vodka."

Richtofen raised the Novabow and fired. It exploded in a large cloud of Nova gas and Richtofen coughed madly.

"Ja! Ze gas burns so GOOD!"

They ran upstairs but not before Nikolai bought a bottle Deadshot Daiquiri. He drank it down and gagged.

"I am drunk, but I still get headshots! Cool."

Five minutes later...

Dempsey purchased a bottle of slime and drank it down. As usual, it stung with the slight taste of lime and the consistency of ketchup.

"My hands will move so fast, you'll be dying to keep up!" he said moving out of the armory.

Takeo had gone to get Mule Kick and had stopped for Speed Cola too. He was running faster then a redneck after a beer thief, as Dempsey put it.

Dempsey walked back into the runway and saw Richtofen hard at work. Just the way a woman should be.

Dempsey looked again at the F-15 he was gazing at earlier and noticed the cockpit was occupied. Not with a human, but a teddy bear.

"Little maggot ridden cocksucker" he muttered. He raised the Galil and shot the thing point blank. It blew apart and a loud ring went out.

From the vehicle bay, he heard a German swearing loudly.

* * *

><p>Takeo purchased a bottle of beer and chugged it. Like he expected, it was very smooth and light.<p>

"Like the coast of Japan, smooth as glass" he commented walking out of the room.

He looked down the hall and noticed a new door was open. He walked through and saw the same hallway he and Nikolai had gone through.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>Richtofen unscrewed the old sparkplug and inserted another. One more to go.<p>

He walked over to a Jeep and took out another sparkplug. This one was almost shining and Richtofen smiled. Just like new.

He went back to the truck and added a little device. Speaking of which…

Richtofen walked over to the box and activated it. It settled on the thing he was hoping for and he smiled. It seemed Gersch had succeeded.

* * *

><p>Takeo walked down the hall and noticed a familiar aura coming from a door. He walked closer to it and checked the sign. Gymnasium.<p>

He opened the door and looked inside. Metal weights were scattered around the floor and blood covered the walls. A lit Magarita machine was on the left wall and a chalk outline that was probably the claymores was opposite it. And in the middle of this was the Pack-a-Punch machine.

Takeo smiled and ran over to it. He inserted the Dragunov and waited a few moments. The D115 Disassembler came out and he said, "Headshots, are a true mark of a warrior's skill."

Then he heard a laughing sound and the Random Box spawned in that room.

He quickly ran over to it and activated it. After a brief cycle, he got the crossbow.

Takeo smiled. Some things were just too easy.

* * *

><p>Dempsey fired the China Beach and destroyed an entire crowd. The zombies were coming again and Takeo hadn't gotten back.<p>

"I'll kill every last one of you maggot sacks!"

Suddenly, a blue bolt sailed through the air and landed in the middle of a crowd. It exploded and froze the entire group in blocks of ice. Those around them were covered in frost and slowed considerably.

"Thanks for the assist Kraut!" yelled Dempsey killing the slowed zombies.

Richtofen tipped an imaginary cap and said, "Your velcome American."

Nikolai whirled his ballistic knives and slashed nonstop. Guarding Richtofen was becoming a full time job.

"How much longer?" asked the drunk.

"Not too long" replied the German. "It still needs a few touches."

Nikolai grumbled and kept slashing.

* * *

><p>Takeo ran down the hall, shooting zombies with the Awful Lawton. He needed to get back to the others.<p>

He entered the sick bay and saw something he hadn't noticed. A large teddy bear was on a heartbeat monitor, staring at him.

Without hesitation, he sliced off its head with a katana blow and kept running.

* * *

><p>Nikolai pulled out the Typhoid and Mary and blasted away the crowd coming to Richtofen. More and more seemed to be spawning and he was having trouble defending him.<p>

Then he saw the green power up on the ground.

"You all die!" he exclaimed grabbing the nuke.

Another five minutes later

Dempsey placed his Galil into the Pack-a-Punch and waited a moment. The Lamentation came out and he said, "Yeah, this'll do the trick."

The Pack-a-Punch had appeared in the office section and Dempsey and Nikolai decided to get their stuff upgraded.

"Here we go!" declared Nikolai inserting the ballistic knives. He pulled out the Krauss Refibrillator and muttered, "Now I can slash AND revive you noobs!"

* * *

><p>Richtofen purchased a bottle of clear fluid and drank it down. It was extremely strong and he gasped.<p>

"Stupid…American…shit!"

He tossed the jar away and walked out of the generator room. He was about to go back to the Jeep when he saw something.

A teddy bear was sitting on a table at the gun range. He hadn't noticed until he looked carefully.

He walked over to it and raised it up. "You little fur maggots are getting annoying. Samantha, do you really zhink you've von. You are joking yourself. I vill be ze victor. Und you vill die."

The last four words were emphasized by Richtofen tearing apart the bear one limb at a time.

A final ring went out, then music began playing.

Richtofen looked up and saw a long train of zombies coming towards him. He raised the Novabow and muttered, "How convenient."

**The final song for this trilogy, will be written! **


	9. Chapter 9: Paint it red

**Now this song I based off The Agony Scene's "Paint it black", which is also based off the Rolling Stones "Paint it black". It's complicated. **

Takeo fired the Awful Lawton and jumped off the catwalk. He was stilling running and gunning from the zombies. He had purchased a bottle of Takilla and he noticed his guns were killing more with less rounds. Much appreciated. The song helped a little too.

Her voice seemed to be not angry this time. It almost seemed sad.

I see an empty pool and I want to paint it red

No people anymore I want them to be dead.

The guitars roared and the singer screamed:

IF I LOOK HARD ENOUGH INTO THE SETTING SUN

I BLOW OFF YOUR HEAD AT THE END OF MY GUN!

HAPPINESS HAS LEFT ME WHEN I SAW YOU DIE!

YOU PASSED AWAY GIVING YOUR FINAL SIGH!

* * *

><p>Nikolai ran into the generator room, looking for something. There, a chalk outline.<p>

He ran over to it and bought the weapon. A large dagger felling into his hands, though dagger was a gross understatement. It was almost a foot long and jet black.

"That's a big fucking knife" commented Nikolai.

He turned and saw a long trail of zombies behind him. He raised the knives and muttered, "You better bring it zombies"

I'm mourning now, since you turned red

Watching you die as you slowly bled.

There's nothing I'd rather see then you back again.

This sadness I feel never should've been.

MY HATE BOILS LIKE THE BLOOD IN MY VEINS!

TO DEATH I GAVE ALL MY SORROWS AND PAINS!

VENGEANCE IS MY ONLY PURPOSE, THIS I KNOW NOW!

STRIKING MY ENEMIES, MAKING THEM BOW!

* * *

><p>Richtofen placed in the Novabow and fired behind him. The Pack-a-Punch machine was inside the armory and he was trying to use it while he could.<p>

"Hurry up" he urged firing his SPAZ-24.

The bow popped out and he picked it up. The mechanism on the back was more complex and was made of chrome. The name on the side had been changed to Apollo.

Richtofen raised the Apollo and fired into the crowd. It flashed red and exploded into a mass of fire.

"Smell ze burning flesh!" he yelled as the mechanism reloaded the bow.

I'm sorry I couldn't save you, this I truly mean.

Your breathless cadaver I never should've seen.

THE MAN WHO KILLED YOU IS ON MY LIST!

SEEING HIM DIE IS MY ONLY WISH!

* * *

><p>Dempsey fired the Lamentation and ran backwards. While everyone was jerking around, he was stuck on the runway. Typical.<p>

"You maggot ridden flesh junkies are getting put back in the dirt!"

The guitars roared and the singer continued:

I WANT TO SEE IT PAINTED! PAINTED RED, RED AS BLOOD, RED AS DAWN! I WANT TO SEE THE SUN, TURN TO BLOOD IN THE SKY! PAINT IT! OH PAINT IT RED! PAINT IT! OH PAINT IT RED!

Drums ferociously sealed the end and Dempsey said, "I'll send your brains skyward!"

* * *

><p>Richtofen snapped the hood closed and announced. "I am done!"<p>

The four had gathered in the vehicle bay and further assist Richtofen. Now the job was complete.

"Then why are we standing around?" asked Dempsey. "Let's go!"

A loud siren went off and the all cover their ears.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Nikolai.

The vehicle bay slammed shut and Dempsey said, "Oh shit!"

He ran over to it and tried to open it. No movement.

"God damn!" he stated kicking it.

Richtofen was unusually calm despite this. He pulled out the SPAZ-24 and crouched down.

A lone figure walked into sight. His Army uniform was shredded and his skin bulged underneath. It looked like it had the mother of all beer bellies.

"Die ass lick" Dempsey said shooting the Lamentation.

The thing exploded in a mass of blood and they all leapt back, except Takeo. He knew what these things were.

"Keep moving" he warned raising the Disassembler.

More came in, but no noise came from them. They were utterly silent bombs.

"These things blow more then my fourth wife!" Nikolai declared firing the Typhoid and Mary.

Dempsey laughed and he reloaded the Lamentation.

Takeo blew apart two rapid fire and he declared, "You can't tell me nothing!"

Richtofen reloaded the SPAZ-24 and blasted one away. "Zheir suffering ended too quickly, no?"

One blew up right next to him and Richtofen was hurled to the ground. He groaned and fired the M1911 at the others.

Nikolai turned and fired the Krauss Refibrillator. The knife embedded into Richtofen and made him stand back up.

"Zhank you Russian" he said firing the SPAZ-24.

"You're welcome German" Nikolai replied firing the Typhoid and Mary.

Dempsey backed up and reloaded the Lamentation. More and more were coming and they were getting swarmed.

"Tighten up!" he declared firing his gun.

They grouped into a circle and Takeo raised the Porter's X2. "With my samurai balls you die!"

The rounds flew in every direction and Nikolai shouted, "Stay away from my vodka!"

Richtofen pulled out a large yellow device and said, "Get to the Jeep!"

He flipped a few switches and threw the Gersch device. It landed ten yards away and activated. The fat zombies were pulled towards it and bought the group some time.

Dempsey leapt into the Jeep and started the engine. It sputtered a little, then roared to life.

"Let's hop and pop!" he yelled flooring the accelerator.

The Jeep flew and he turned the wheel. A little stiff, but ok.

The door was rapidly approaching and Dempsey ordered, "Heads down!"

The others complied and the Jeep slammed into the door. Normally the door wouldn't have budged, but this was an Army Jeep. It crashed through and Dempsey sailed the car out of the vehicle bay.

Takeo turned in his seat and saw a long trail of zombies behind them. He raised the Awful Lawton and fired. The arrow destroyed a chunk of the crowd and Richtofen fired his Apollo. This time it turned silver and exploded in a large shockwave.

Dempsey steered the Jeep clear of the jets and approached the edge of the base.

A zombie leapt onto the Jeep and roared at them. It was blown off by a quick shot from Nikolai.

"You are idiot. Like brother in law." he said reloaded the Typhoid.

The Jeep burst through the exterior gate and Dempsey yelled, "Elvis has left the building!"

"Thank you, thank you very much" muttered Takeo.

Dempsey sighed and asked, "Any idea where we're going?"

Richtofen opened the glove compartment and pulled out a rolled up map. He uncurled it and checked it. Then he smiled.

"How does Area 51 sound to you gentlemen?"

**OH SHIT! **


	10. Chapter 10: Leap of faith

**This saga is almost over, so I would like to say thank you to my fans to being so encouraging to me during this time. Now please read on!**

Dempsey had driven nearly ten hours before Richtofen took his place. Takeo and Nikolai were long out and only the two were up.

"So American" said Richtofen dodging a large broken down semi. "How does it feel to know your country has itz own little secrets?"

Dempsey growled. It pissed him off that Area 51 did exist and no one else knew. Worst of all, it was a heavily guarded secret, with exposure meaning treason.

"Least my country don't experiment with zombies" snarled the Marine.

"Sticks and stones" Richtofen muttered waving it away. "Ze only reason no one found Der Riese vas because no one bothered to look. Ve could've made a damn neon sign for it and no one vould've cared."

Dempsey let his anger out on the window next to him. It shattered into infinite pieces and Dempsey warned, "Shut up and drive Kraut. Before I do to your face what I just did to this window."

Richtofen shrugged and kept driving.

Five hours later…

Richtofen stopped the car and announced, "Ve are here."

Dempsey sat up and looked around. It appeared the Jeep was in front of a gate, and they were still in the desert.

"Why ain't we inside Kraut?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"No gas" the German replied saddened. "Ve go on foot."

Dempsey nudged Nikolai and ordered, "Wake up."

Nikolai groaned and sat up. "Are we there yet?"

"Sorta" Dempsey responding jumping out. "We gotta go on foot."

"Balls" Nikolai muttered getting out. "I hate walking."

Takeo readied his Porter's X2 and said, "Let's go."

The group prepped all their guns, then began walking to the gate.

"Back up" Dempsey warned raising the China Beach. He fired and nailed the gate dead on. It blew inward and Dempsey smiled.

"Knock knock! Room service!" he yelled reloading the grenade launcher.

Richtofen raised the SPAZ-24 and demanded, "Get moving. I am sure ve are not ze only ones here."

Ten minutes later…

Dempsey turned and fired dead into the crowd. They had barely gotten to a courtyard when they were attacked. It seemed like the whole state of Nevada had become undead to welcome them.

"Get into the building!" Dempsey shouted to the others.

Takeo slammed in another arrow into the Awful Lawton and ran over to a door. It lead into a large official looking building and Takeo slammed into it. The door resisted and he hit it again.

Nikolai joined him and smashed his lofty frame into the steel. It flew open and Nikolai went inside. It appeared to be a long dark hallway.

"Get your ass in here!" he yelled firing the Typhoid and Mary. Richtofen got inside and prepped a second Gersch device. "Just a sec" he muttered flipping a switch. He tossed it out the door and demanded, "Get in here American!"

Dempsey dropped his empty China Beach and sprinted through the door. Nikolai closed it and used his empty Typhoid and Mary to jam it into place.

"We gotta move' he said raising the Krauss Refibrillator.

Richtofen ran down the hall, using his flashlight to see through the darkness. The hallway was red with blood and bodies lay slumped on the floor.

"They never stood a chance" muttered Dempsey holding his Lamentation.

'Try not to think about it American" Takeo advised holding his Porter's X2. "It only makes you go crazy faster."

"Amen" agreed Richtofen.

The hallway was suddenly illuminated in a sick green glow and Richtofen put out his light. A lone zombie was walking towards them, and he was glowing. He looked no different from regular zombies, except for sacks of what looked like glow stick fluid on his arms.

"Radioactive zombie? Now that's a fresh idea" chuckled Dempsey.

Without warning, the zombie exploded in a wave of light. It was like a flash bang grenade.

"Shit!" declared pretty much everyone.

The light subsided and Dempsey said, "Jesus this sucks."

Replaced in lone zombie were dozens of its normal comrades. They roared and ran towards them.

Richtofen shouted and fired his SPAZ-24 non-stop. They quickly swarmed him and went to the others.

"Chase this!" Takeo yelled firing the Awful Lawton over their heads.

Nikolai raised the Krauss Refibrillator and shot Richtofen. The syringe got him back up and he said, "I am fine, but zhat stab vas very…erotic."

"Weird ass Kraut" muttered Dempsey.

They all fired into the crowd and reduced it to mere pulp. They ran down the hall and came to a large gymnasium. Very little equipment was still there, and all the doors were barred.

'We're trapped" stated Dempsey.

Richtofen looked up and smiled. "No, ve are saved."

Five minutes later

Dempsey ran up the bleachers, and waited at the top. He was the most physically fit, so he was the only one who could do this.

"Doc, are you sure this will work?" he shouted down to Richtofen.

Richtofen laughed. "I have no idea!"

Dempsey rubbed his hands and muttered, "Come on big guy. Just a little jump."

He readied the grappling hook and swung it in a circle. Had to build some momentum.

He threw it and the hook grabbed the metal support. He tugged it to make sure it was secure, and then he exhaled.

"God save my broken body."

Dempsey roared and leapt off the bleachers. He extended his arms and grabbed the metal support. He quickly began climbing upwards to the hole in the ceiling.

He poked his head up and looked around. His head was inside another room, this one was just a bunch of offices. Thankfully clear of zombies.

He got himself inside and walked over to a large concrete pillar. He wrapped the rope twice around the thing, clamping it with the grappling hook.

Dempsey got back over to the hole and announced, "Come on up!"

Nikolai groaned and grabbed the rope. "I hate climbing."

Five more minutes later

After they had all gotten up, Richtofen said, "Now ve need to find another vay out. Dis iz very frustrating."

"You said it Kraut" agreed Dempsey. He pointed at a door and stated, "That's the only one that opens."

Takeo opened the door and looked inside. It was a large security room, with computers adorning the walls.

They stepped inside and Nikolai said, "So many buttons! Which one should I push first!"

"Cut it out Cossack" Takeo replied. "Touch nothing."

Nikolai pouted and raised the international fuck-you finger.

Richtofen examined the monitor and saw they were all camera feeds from around the base, All of them showed zombies, in courtyards, rooms, everywhere.

"Jesus" commented Dempsey.

Without warning, all the zombies began running, in one direction.

"Zhey have found us" muttered Richtofen.

**OMG! **


	11. Chapter 11: Beginning of the end

**The final chapter! A big thanks to you all for your gracious support! And I thank my anonymous editor, who finds the mistakes in my writing! Let's get in going! **

Richtofen scrambled around, looking panicked. "Ve are doomed, doomed I tell you! Ve have next to no ammo to fight vith dese numbers! Doomed!"

Dempsey smacked him so hard he collapsed to the floor. "Get a hold of yourself Kraut! If these CIA stooges were smart enough, they'd have built two exits to this room."

He looked around and saw another door. He opened it and check inside. A metal ladder was positioned directly in front of him with nothing else inside.

"Ladies first" he motioned for the others.

…

They all got to the roof and Richtofen said, "Hold on."

He knelt down and began taking out a large white brick.

"No time Kraut" Dempsey warned.

"I need to set ze explosives" Richtofen replied sternly. "Zhat vay ve have equal odds."

Dempsey shrugged and saw something on the roof. He smiled and said, "Hey sexy, come here."

He picked up the Death Machine and muttered, "Oh, got some weight on ya."

Zombies began getting onto the roof and he fired the mini gun. It tore them to shreds and he laughed.

"I'll mow you like a lawn of grass!" he yelled.

Richtofen pushed a final button and set the package down. He looked up and saw a long zip line extending into a courtyard.

Richtofen fired the Apollo and watched it turn brown. It let out a flash of light and the ground beneath the zombies turned to quicksand. They started to sink, despite their best efforts.

"You're going down zombies, literally!" joked Dempsey.

Then one grabbed his leg.

Dempsey yelled in surprise and released the Death Machine. He kicked the thing, but it stayed on tight. He shouted for help and punched the zombie.

Takeo came over and raised the Porter's X2. "Bow to your master." He fired and nailed the zombie straight in the head. It let go of Dempsey and the American backed away.

The quicksand hole sealed up and Richtofen exclaimed, "Get on the zip line!"

They ran to the wire and jumped on. They sailed through the air, with a few side comments along the way.

"Whoa! I wish I had one of these!" Dempsey shouted in joy.

They landed in the courtyard and Richtofen said, "This way!"

They ran to a large truck and Dempsey climbed on. He pulled the hammer on the turret and began firing.

"I'll tear you a new one freaksacks!"

Richtofen reached inside the truck and pulled out a large wooden crate. He opened it and saw it was a trio of LMGs, still shiny new.

"Ja' he muttered pulling them out.

He tossed them to Nikolai and Takeo and began shooting.

"Return to the pit with which you came!"

"Even with all vodka in Russia, you stay ugly!" said Nikolai.

Richtofen jumped inside the truck and turned the ignition. It sparked to life and he yelled, "Get in here!"

Takeo and Nikolai got inside and Richtofen floored it. The truck flew and Dempsey whooped.

"Better then the Pacific campaign!" he yelled firing the turret.

Richtofen turned and tried to get his bearings. Only a few hundred yards.

The truck turned left and Richtofen tried to break. Too late.

The truck smashed into the wall, sending Dempsey into the backseats. Richtofen and Nikolai got a face full of air bags, and Takeo got slammed into a leather headrest.

Dempsey shook off the daze and got up. "Come on mates. We ain't done yet."

Richtofen got out of the wreck and looked at his map. Maybe…

"Through here!" he ordered running into the building. The other three followed and Richtofen barred the door with his LMG.

The interior was a large science lab full of expensive equipment. Dead rodents were inside the cages and broken glass was on the floor.

"Dis looks like my room! But no blood" commented Richtofen.

They went deeper into the lab and came to a window. On the other side was a large atrium. It was a surgery room and it looked occupied. It was so clogged with undead the floor was not visible.

"Better not go in there" warned Dempsey.

They kept going and reached a large door. Richtofen opened it and they stepped out into a large courtyard. This one was covered in dirt and mud. A large steel cage was around a metal square and a set of stairs led something out of site.

"Let's go" demanded Richtofen walking up the stairs.

They reached the top and they gasped. It was a teleporter, not like the ones in Der Riese but still a teleporter. It was easily seven feet wide and had no back.

Richtofen knelt down and began working on it. "It vill take a vhile to configure" he warned the others. "Vatch my back."

'This is like a replay of last time" muttered Dempsey.

Zombies began flooding in and the three fired. They were quickly replaced by more and Dempsey tossed a grenade. It blew them apart and he laughed.

"It's raining brains around here!"

Richtofen rewired a long cable and flicked a switch. One last thing.

Nikolai's LMG ran out of ammo and he tossed it. He began throwing his grenades, all four, and backed up. He had lost all his weapons.

Takeo fired his last Awful Lawton shot and got back to the teleporter. They needed to go now.

Dempsey finally ran out of ammo and ran up the stairs. "Why ain't we gone yet?" he asked impatiently.

"One more thing" urged Richtofen pulling out a wire. He attached it to another port and declared, "I got it!"

He sprinted on the teleporter and it activated.

"Here I come Samantha" whispered Richtofen before he was whisked away.

**Now I just need to write the next saga. Might take a little while though.**


End file.
